A christmas Trek
by Princess Kaycee
Summary: Spock learns the meaning of Christmas from if friends. (Marry Christmas all.)


A Christmas Trek

Disclaimer... I don't own anything related to the wonderful star trek franchise sadly.

"Marry Christmas captain kirk." Onlookers of the U.S.S enterprise said out loud to cheer there captains heart. "Happy Holidays my friends." He said with a warm smile. Walking towards the turbo lift Kirk heard the normal bickering of McCoy and Spock from the sick bay.

"I told you Doctor that to think an overweight man in a red suite carrying a bag of endless toys coming down a chimney. One night of the year to give to every good boy and girl. Is very illogical."

"Spock to the kids its magical and that's not the meaning of Christmas you pointy eared hobgoblin." "What is it then Doctor? Please enlighten me." Spock said dryly. "The meaning Spock is to give and be with family and friends. To love the most valued people in your life. Not getting the latest technology or priceless gems." Kirk said leaning against the wall near the sliding door of the sick bay. "That is absolutely right Jim. Now if the pointy eared elf here would only see that."

McCoy said glancing at Spock. "But if you give would you not expect to receive?" "Yes but you must not only see the getting. Christmas is for family Spock." "I still do not see what the fuss is over this one day."

"You are positively impossible Spock!" McCoy said his voice rising a bit with his last words and arms coming up to show his surrender. "Oh give him a break Len. He is from a very different planet." "Yeah one without emotions." McCoy spat out glaring a Spock who seemed indifferent to what was going on around him.

"Lunch then?" Kirk asked trying to clear the mood in the room. "Yeah ok." McCoy grabbed his med bag as he followed Kirk out the door leaving Spock to his thoughts.

…...

"Marry Christmas Sulu." Chekov said handing his copilot a wrapped box. "Thank you Chekov. Here I got ya something too." Sulu said with a grin on his normal happy face. "Tank you."

…...,,

"Marry Christmas Uhura." "Thank you Christen." "Your welcome." "Oh I love it thank you so much."

…...

"Vell Doctor Tis not much but I though you deserve somtin to get de egg off vith how hard ye work all thee time." "Thank ya Scotty. Why ya Scottish swindler 200 year old Romulan ale." McCoy grined at Scotty after he read the label." "Ye like it?" "How could I not?" "Here Scotty this is for you."

"A new communicator?" "Flip this switch." The communicator buzzed and out came a small Scotish candy. "Ah how clever Doctor very tricky." Scotty said giving McCoy a bar hug.

…...

"Marry Christmas all!" Kirk said as he held up a glass of wine. "May our next years in the vast void of space be profitable and safe." The crew cheered in unison as kirk toasted to a great new year. Ever slowly Spock made his way through the vast amount of the crew in the large ball hall in the ship set aside for just occasions as this. "Ah Spock I see ya made it." McCoy said sceptically. "Yes Doctor. Now if you excuse me." Spock went to where Kirk stood at a podium wishing his crew fair wishes just for something to do and encourage his team mates so they don't miss there homes too munch. "Captain. May I say a few words?"

Such as the Star fleet tradition states. Every main landing crew member shall say a few words on a celebratory gathering like this one. "Spock. You don't have too really. Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, Scotty, McCoy, and myself already did ours." "No captain that is why I should do this."

Spock took the podium from Kirk and begun his speech. "I would like to say I still do think the day to be illogical. However many of you have proven to be greatly needed crew members and I thank you for this." "Hes truly meaning the Len." "Yeah old scrooge up there finally had his heart grow three times today." " Vouldnt that cause major damage to his internal organs Doctor?" "Yes Chekov it would." McCoy sighed and murmured something that sounded like Baw humbug under his breath.

"In other words thank you all in have a marry Christmas. I thank you all." Spock bowed at the applause he received and ventured off to get some food. "I didn't get that big of an ovation."

Kirk stated as he pouted beside Scotty and McCoy. "Yeah well they know ya got a heart Jimmy. Its surprising to see that green blood of his warm up even just a little." "Ah marry Christmas to ye all." Scotty said clasping his hands together. "Same to ya Scott"

"Good night gentlemen and marry Christmas." "Night spock and I'm proud of ya." McCoy said patting Spock on the back. "Had what in me Doctor?" "The Christmas spirit." McCoy said with a grin. "You miss understand Doctor I was merely fulfilling the regulation of star fleet." Spock stated yet again dryly. "Oh baw humbug you green blooded elf hobgoblin." McCoy yelled after him then downswing his cup og eggnog. Mean while Spock grimed to himself knowing the good Doctors reaction to his lie. "A marry Christmas to you too Leonard."

A/N marry Christmas, happy new year and many other holidays I miss. I hope you all have a great Christmas and wonderful new year.


End file.
